


starboy

by soleilsmooches



Category: Block B
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Jiho, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilsmooches/pseuds/soleilsmooches
Summary: Jiho is a long way from home.





	starboy

**Author's Note:**

> for @nacseohno on twitter
> 
> this is their au and i adore it and them and i really i hope i did it justice!!

If it hadn’t have been dark in his bedroom Jaehyo would never have noticed.

It’s not the first time they’ve slept together - Jiho insists on sleeping in the same bed and Jaehyo can't find a good reason to refuse him. And it's not the first time they've _slept together_ either, that’s become an entirely regular thing for them. Only any time they’ve fucked it’s somehow been during the day which is odd in itself, with the strange hours Jaehyo keeps. But here they are.

So it’s well past midnight and his blinds are cracked but only a little and that’s how he notices.

“Are you… glowing?” he asks slowly.

At first he’s sure it’s the city light from outside, shining in and making the sheen of sweat on Jiho’s back glisten like stars. But he keeps looking and Jiho blinks up at him, turns over with some effort to look at himself.

“Uh-huh,” he says, running his fingers down his own chest. “I do that.” He looks back up at Jaehyo and blinks again, cocks his head in that annoyingly innocent way that Jaehyo knows by now is entirely fake. Still appealing. “You hadn’t noticed?”

Jaehyo purses his lips. “I suppose I hadn’t.”

They sit in silence for a moment before Jaehyo reaches out to press his index and middle fingers to what looks like hundreds of glowing freckles flecked across Jiho’s abdomen. Runs his fingertips down, takes a deep breath and resists the urge to delve back under the sheets.

Like this Jiho looks a bit like the night sky, glittering and shimmering with eerie blue-green light. Jaehyo wonders what their purpose is, an attraction display like a peacock’s feathers or some kind of camouflage technique. He realizes, slowly, that he doesn’t know anything about Jiho’s home planet. What it might look like for Jiho to need to look like this.

Jaehyo walks his fingers over Jiho’s stomach like a compass plotting a route across a map and then pauses.

When he tilts his head just-so he recognizes some patterns, familiar but foreign still somehow and he realizes what the glowing spots are.

“Stars?”

Jiho laughs and when Jaehyo looks up at him he’s grinning.

“Very observant,” Jiho says, nodding like he approves.

Jaehyo hesitates for another moment, looks back at the stars picked out across Jiho’s skin. He runs the tip of his finger over Jiho’s ribs, traces a constellation that looks like it could be Cygnus from an altered angle. Jiho shudders and giggles - ticklish, Jaehyo pretends to forget.

He chews the inside of his cheek. He has… a lot of questions. Too many, all tripping over themselves in his head; about Jiho’s biology, about what chemical it is that makes him glow.

He settles on, “what is it for?”

There’s a too-long beat of silence when Jiho doesn’t answer immediately and Jaehyo glances up. Jiho’s face is… withdrawn, sort of, not upset exactly but maybe just a little sad. Melancholic.

“It’s a map,” he says eventually. He doesn’t go on so Jaehyo licks his lips, presses his fingertips into the softness of Jiho’s belly.

“A map to what?” he asks.

Jiho sighs and reaches out, winds his fingers in Jaehyo’s hair and pulls him up and in. Jaehyo lets his eyes fall shut - if Jiho doesn’t want to talk about it he won’t push, if Jiho wants to kiss or fuck or -

“A map home,” Jiho whispers, and then he kisses Jaehyo so softly that it aches.

Jaehyo lets himself be kissed, lets himself kiss back.

He wonders why it didn’t occur to him sooner that Jiho might be homesick.


End file.
